tropes_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network
]] Cartoon Network is a channel dedicated to airing cartoons, either original or imported. They also aired live-action shows such as Destroy Build Destroy and BrainRush. (There's a reason why there's no page for CN Real. No, really.) Before the network actually launched, there were ads for the network. Specifically, one of the quotes in those ads was "How about an all-cartoon network?" CN's logo used at launch was very different. But they did feature The Flintstones, The Jetsons, old Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer toons, and the like. But then The What-A-Cartoon! Show happened, and CN started cranking out originals like Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls (1998), Johnny Bravo, Ed, Edd n Eddy, etc. Those toons became the first Cartoon Cartoons, in case you didn't know. While the Cartoon Cartoons were still going strong, Turner Broadcasting launched another all-cartoon network by the name of Boomerang. Since 2010, CN tried to "age up" its parental rating with Adventure Time, Regular Show, and Uncle Grandpa. In fact, some originals that could get a TV-Y7 rating got a TV-PG (excluding The Powerpuff Girls (2016), The Amazing World of Gumball, and We Bare Bears). They are the co-Trope Namer for Cartoon Network Isn't Teletoon, along with its Canadian counterpart. Cartoon Network originals CN originals now have their own page. Tropes Cartoon Network has its own pages for Obscurity, much?, Cartoon Network Isn't Teletoon, Point of discontinuation, Innocent punishment, Super Evil, and Size Changing. *Event Countdown: Aside from the usual countdowns to series premieres, they also promoted both Fionna and Cake specials! *KCA Nominee: Oh boy, many Cartoon Network shows were nominated for Nickelodeon's Kids Choice Awards. None of them won due to Nickelodeon's adoration of the sponge. **The Powerpuff Girls (1998) was the first CN show to ever be nominated for the KCA award for Favorite Cartoon. **Ed, Edd & Eddy was later nominated... for that same category! It was nominated twice, though. **A CN original wouldn't be considered for the nomination again until Adventure Time was nominated in 2014. **And now Steven Universe has been nominated for 2016, along with The Amazing World of Gumball. **Teen Titans Go!, four years in a row. Though it's possible the fourth nomination may be its last... *Cartoon Network Isn't Teletoon: Though it did air several Teletoon shows... **A Netflix variation also exists; see, Netflix pulled The Problem Solverz, Adventure Time, and Regular Show in March 2015. While there's nothing to say about the former, the reasons for the latter two are that Hulu Plus got the exclusive streaming rights to both series. **Cartoon Network picked up the rights to most of YTV's animated fare that wasn't already picked up by Qubo, as well as Survive This. *Who Told a Lie?: In the 1991 TV ads, CN stated that it was filled with 100% cartoons. However, The Banana Splits Show is a live-action/animated mix, so technically CN had at most 99.5% cartoons on the schedule at launch. *Cartoons Mean They're For Kids: Not even close. The reason CN launched in the first place was for the baby boomers to enjoy old Saturday-morning cartoons. **And now that CN has the late-night block Adult Swim, this trope is finally subverted by CN. *Push out the competition: Teen Titans Go! did this: **It caused Inspector Gadget (2015) to move to Netflix. ***Which, in turn, would've caused Supernoobs to also move to Netflix had the number of slots TTG occupied not been cut. **Yo-kai Watch was acquired by Disney XD in the US. ***And so was Beyblade: Burst, but the real reason for Beyblade's move to XD was because Disney acquired the broadcasting rights to the English dub. **Right Now Kapow debuted on XD, not Cartoon Network, though there's a chance that RNK may end up on Boomerang in the future. **Numb Chucks ended up on Boomerang. And so did Shaun the Sheep for a while... which in turn was booted off Disney Channel in favor of Timmy Time. **Starting with season 20 of Pokemon, all anime airing on CN's channel space is confined to Toonami. Yes, really. Granted, this was probably foreshadowed by MAD, where they parodied plenty of Disney series (even Disney XD series) prior to Pokemon moving to XD. Anime would return to daytime CN with Bakugan: Battle Planet almost two years later. **Starting in 2018, this trope reversed to try to push out Teen Titans Go! rather than its competition. To see how CN is starting to turn against TTG, look at the schedule for the big Adventure Time finale marathon that aired on Labor Day 2018. *Obscurity, much?: Sunday Pants, the American dub of Peppa Pig, Atomic Betty, you name it, CN has aired it, and six times out of ten, chances are they ran it to obscurity. It even has its own page due to this. *Different Spelling: From 1992 to 1995, Cartoon Network was referred to as The Cartoon Network, since there were no other channels focusing exclusively on animation back then (Nickelodeon and Disney Channel were the only other channels focusing on kids back then). The "the" was later dropped after Turner Broadcasting realized that other animation-focused channels could launch in the near future. Ironically, one of those was Boomerang, which was 1992 Cartoon Network with a different name. *A Prediction Came True: Back when CN only had three original series (the obscure Moxy Show, Space Ghost: Coast to Coast, and The What-A-Cartoon! Show), they also made an ad that stated that Cartoon Network was the best place for cartoons in the whole world (in actuality, it depended on how the channel stands). Fast forward years later, and you see Adventure Time, Regular Show, and Steven Universe, among other recent originals, all three of which did make Cartoon Network the best place for cartoons in the whole world. Only one problem... CN's airing too much Teen Titans Go!. *Oobi Clone: High Noon Toons has talking hands for hosts. Keep in mind that High Noon Toons technically is not a clone of Oobi due to the fact that Oobi hasn't existed back then.